1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display panel and a driving method thereof, and more particularly to a display panel capable of performing various operations in accordance with voltage control and a driving method thereof.
2. Related Art
Along with the development of electronic and display technologies, the display panels selling in market all achieve a certain quality on image displaying even though the technique applied by those display panels for displaying may be different. Further, those display panels are used in various electronic devices, such as cell phones, e-books, televisions or portable tablets, so as to show the information to the users. The electronic paper display is one of the mentioned display panels. In general, electronic ink in the display is controlled by the electronic paper display through the voltage, so that images and words can be shown to the users by electronic ink. Due to the advantages such as low power consumption, electronic paper display is widely used in the electronic apparatuses, for example, the e-books.
However, the electronic paper display which only has the display function (or in other words, the display which only has the display function) is not sufficient to meet requirement of multifunctionality. Therefore, the people in the art related to the display technology are also focus on developing other functions for the display panel, so as to provide a better and more comprehensive electronic display apparatus.